Even to this day, billions of people on Earth live without easy access to electricity. As electricity is known to be a major enabler of economic development of territories, emphasis must be placed on improving the access to electricity. Furthermore, several territories require electricity in remote locations hardly reachable with normal power grids. Nowadays, in such areas, energy is mostly produced with fossil combustible such as petrol, oil, coal and gas.
Efforts have been made to design devices that use solar panels for the generation of power from solar panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,819 describes a small deployment system made of a ‘hard drive’-like compartment that is used to store energy produced by one or two panels using mechanical fans. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0137348 describes an energy station which includes solar panels fixed onto a huge container truck that also has wind turbines and battery storage, hydrogen storage, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,239 describes a portable solar array that consists of a box with a solar panel connected to it in a similar manner as that suggested by Muchow et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,819. Johnson et al; (U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,127), Benn et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,239), Fuji et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,851), Azzam's box with wheels and a panel (U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,181), and Glidden's trailer rather than a box (U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501) discuss various arrangements. Hickson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,562) and Bienville (U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,163) discuss solar powered energy stations which are not portable and which have a fixed angle support structure. Simple solar panels that may deliver a few hundred watts, but are not attached to any form of scaffolding such as Spencer et at (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,943).
Although a wide variety of solar system solutions are available, the available systems remain hard to operate, require lots of maintenance and oversight and are poorly optimised in terms of energy yields. Moreover, known systems have little or no adjustment for the orientation of the solar panel in relation to the sun rays. In solar energy generation, the better the alignment of the panel, the better the energy yield will result. At best, know mobile solar generation station or system provide a one dimension adjustment wherein the operator is required to rotate the station to obtain additional orientation adjustments. The present invention will provided a system that at least mitigate short coming of the prior art systems.